


A collection of shots

by toxisity



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gang Rape, Incest, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxisity/pseuds/toxisity
Summary: A book of smut, from ddlg, forced, underage, teacher - student, furrys, some incest, a mix of it all.
Kudos: 16
Collections: This is smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name may change soon. I want a better name. I'm pulling this from wattpad. I hope you like it. (This is my work from wattpad)

Halloween was finally here, Catiya thought to herself as she walked alone down the dark and narrow alley, for her it had always been a shortcut to get to the Jenson's backyard quicker. the Jenson's had a huge house and always gave the best candy. the 5" raven-haired girl had after hours of contemplating decided to dress as little red riding hood. the shortcut led her through the woods later, but she still had much further to go in the alley. with her height, she could be mistaken for a 10-year-old, but with her curves and figure, she could pass for early '20s. though she was merely 15, she had the grace and beauty of a woman much older. she had a babyface. and soft ivory skin, and luminescent green eyes, her hands were smaller than most, and she had not grown since the 5th grade. Clutching her makeshift trick or treat bag, an old brown pillowcase to her chest as she continued her way through the darkness, her blood-red cape, flowing obediently behind her, now as she got closer to the end of the alley, she could hear the sound of the younger children screaming " trick or treat!" crooked smiles, and goofy grins, hands sticky from candy, eager to have more. As she neared the closing, a wolf appeared in front of her, she rolled her eyes with annoyance, probably one of the older boys who prey on kids for their hard-earned candy, she narrowed her eyes at him, and gave him the once over, his costume was pretty impressive, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. " just take my candy and go away" she huffed, as she proceeded to hand over her bag of candy. he stood at a towering 6'2, staring down at the small girl, who definitely was not afraid. "I don't want your candy.." he snarled as he revealed his crooked teeth, catiya huffed and crossed her arms " well what do you want? i don't have all day you know" thw wold puffed with anger, "listen here, little girl- " and she stopped him, " I am almost 16, you will address me with - 

He howled with laughter"if anything little girl, you should address me with my property titles, " he pushed her into the alley wall, he standing so close she was bombarded with the smell of wet dog, she almost choked, he wrapped his hand around her throat and smiled...that same toothy grin on his face, " now i like that...that's the look I like..its.." He let out a long groan, as she tried to pull away from his grasp. He let go and she grabbed at Anything to steady her balance. She stared at the boy with daggers in her eyes, " what title?" He stared at her breasts, licking his lips, how could such a sexy character be so innocent. Was it how small she was? That childish face? Or the way she challenged him. No matter..she would soon be his..  
" how about sir for starters, or even master" he smiled, that grin was Starting to annoy her, "or even Daddy?" She gagged, "I'd rather be cut open before I utter those words" his eyes sparkled, "what about split open?" She rolled her eyes, "whatever." 

It was getting darker, the day would be over soon, catching hee breath she pushed passed him, " leave me be, you cunt." She muttered as she regained her composure, he stared her down as she walked passed, " what a filthy mouth..I'll have to clean that out for you later. " 

* * * * * * * * * * 

  


  



	2. Little pig 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pulled her skirt down and huffed "what's it to ya pervert?! " she managed to spit while his hand gripped tighter, "we need to work on that foul language of yours, who knew such a pretty girl would have such a dirty mouth?" He lifted her up by her throat, as he cock sprang up, she struggled to be set free, still wriggling as much as his grip would allow. He lowered her so her feet were available touching the ground, his erection heavy and aching for release, he released his grip on her throat and no sooner replaced the pressure on her head, gripping and pulling her hair,hard. "Bite me and I will pull out each and every one of those little teeth" 

  
The wolf stared at his quivering prey, it was undeniable, his hunger for her, he could feel the drool spilling from his mouth as his eyes ravished over his tiny captive, he had her cornered in the woods, though she couldn't see well, he could, being an animal of the night, and a predator of small animals, "ready to utter out my name, prey?" He smirked, as she glared at him, "my name is cati-" he quickly wrapped a huge furry hand around her throat, leaning close into her ear, his foul breath against her cheek, he groaned out.   
"I do not care what your name is, you are my prey, and I will do as I please with you, with that he used his other hand, and slashed a rip into the lower half of her costume, revealing her very white panties, he could already smell her scent he took it in, happily, "how sweet, white huh?" 

She pulled her skirt down and huffed "what's it to ya pervert?! " she managed to spit while his hand gripped tighter, "we need to work on that foul language of yours, who knew such a pretty girl would have such a dirty mouth?" He lifted her up by her throat, as he cock sprang up, she struggled to be set free, still wriggling as much as his grip would allow. He lowered her so her feet were available touching the ground, his erection heavy and aching for release, he released his grip on her throat and no sooner replaced the pressure on her head, gripping and pulling her hair,hard. "Bite me and I will pull out each and every one of those little teeth" He pushed her head down, and groaned as she gasped and choked, spitting and drowning in his cock, the saliva, only lubricating his cock even more. She gagged on his length and he moaned, her sounds only making him harder, he pushed her down even more, as her tongue graced along the tip of his cock, he shuddered, her small hands worked their way up and down his cock, They hardly wrapped around, so she used her mouth as well. Sliding her tongue up and down the tip, she widened her mouth and popped her head down with a loud smack and up again, twisting and pumping with her tiny hands. Her hands were definitely more softer than his, 

He groaned out as she took him as far as she could, which disappointingly wasn't very far, He pulled her head down and thrusted into her mouth, she gagged again, coating his cock even more as he slid in and out of her mouth, his fingers found their way to her skirt, pulling and ripping it apart until he made contact with her panties. Slipping his hand under them he felt how wet she was, dripping all over the palm of his hand, one hand still held firmly over her head, "you're wet for me " she shook her head in denial but it was very hard to do that with his cock down her throat. He slid a finger over her clit,slowly, as her body arched in response. He kept thrusting harshly into her mouth, the build up, unbearable, and he reluctantly pulled away before he came. 


	3. Dungeon 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please stop this.." You whisper, as the stranger continues gropping you. His hands are actually nice, but you feel strange still, you feel his breath against your neck as you shudder, "are you telling me what to do?" He retorts, squeezing hard with his left hand as he sniffs your hair, "Please sir, stop, that hurts~" you mumble,

Fiona pov

You wake up feeling tired and groggier than usual, your head is pounding and you can hardly move, "what the-" you think to yourself. You feel something cold and heavy against your wrists, you manage to open your eyes, though there's not much to see. Chains. Heavy chains are clasped around your tiny wrists, when was the last time you ate? You take a step forward and the floor swings, and you fall, you see the bars around you. Its a cage..a giant cage. "Um..hello?!" You call out, "is anyone there-".   
"Shut up already. " a voice replies, you squeal as you feel hands crawl up your shirt and a presence behind you, close behind your back, grinding into you. "Please stop this.." You whisper, as the stranger continues gropping you. His hands are actually nice, but you feel strange still, you feel his breath against your neck as you shudder, "are you telling me what to do?" He retorts, squeezing hard with his left hand as he sniffs your hair, "Please sir, stop, that hurts~" you mumble, He groans in your ear, as his fingers play with your bra strap, "I love that. Sir" he pulls your hair so you have to bend back a little, "soon you'll be my little masochist. " you wince in pain and plead for him to let you go, "please sir, stop, you're hurting me". He lets out another groan and breathes deeply, "if you think that hurts, let's try something else. 

he licks a spot on your neck and his fangs descend, and you cry out as they sink into you, like a knife through an apple,he bites down and sighs,you struggle slightly and tremble, as his hand traces your nipple and glides upward to your throat,the other remains On your left breast, His hand tightens and he smiles as your knees weaken. "The perfect prey" he pulls his fangs away as you fall unconscious.


End file.
